The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy having a rockable base and stackable interconnecting members.
2. Description of the Prior art
Toys for children, particularly pre-school children, must be durable and simple in use. This is particularly important with toys which are intended to be assembled and disassembled. Safety, likewise is paramount.
A toy intended for assembly and disassembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,306, issued July 5, 1949 to Beder. This toy includes a base with an upwardly projecting rod onto which are assembled "jigsaw" like pieces, which when assembled on the rod depict a human or animal form. Such toys using elongate rods are not safe for children of tender years.
Another toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,955, entitled "Disc-shaped Blocks with Cylindrical Projections and Concentric Walls", issued Dec. 7, 1971 to Matsubayshi et al. The blocks are cylindrical or frusto-conically configured with the upper surface of each of the blocks having a plurality of upwardly extending projections for keying with mating portions of the undersurface of another block. Such blocks are not suitable for pre-school children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy which is capable of being asssemble and disassembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stackable toy for young children.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy having a base with a rocking surface and stackable like members with a simulated figure for the top portion.